Silver Blood
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: The first of the Hyrius mysteries, starring my best and oldest character Sabrina Nightshade and an insane menagrie of others


It was dark on the streets that night, streetlights were blinking on and off, not a single person was out, all were in their homes, sleeping or whatever, save a few.  
The place was already surrounded by police cars with yellow tape blocking off most of the entrances by the time a girl came up, mostly out of breath, but still okay. She was an odd sight with her raven black hair and eyes that were the color of blood; she wore a black tank top and a black skirt under a trenchcoat, a small purple stone set around her neck on a silver chain. The girl sighed and walked up towards the front door; her sigh got the attention of someone nearby, a male cop with dark brown hair pale blue eyes.  
Seeing her he groaned and rolled his eyes, "Not you, Sabrina."  
Sabrina smirked at the cop, "Oh hi, Mickie."  
Mickie looked at her as she walked past him, then followed, "Saber, you know that the chief doesn't like you snooping around at crime scenes."  
"Mickie, I'm a PI, it's my job to snoop. Sides, what Chief Hikari don't know," she ducked under the yellow tape and went in, "Won't hurt `im."  
Mickie sighed and followed Sabrina in. She walked into the living room, where some guys were taking pictures, most of them were police officers, doing it for evidence. Some others were simply talking about something in various points of the room. Lying on the ground was a body in a pool of blood, a black plastic bag over it. Sabrina cringed, then leaned down, "Damn, bad news for someone. Stats?"  
"Name was Himura Kenshin, but that was an assumed name. Real one was Shinta, no last name. Age was approximately 28, red hair, lavender eyes, 5'2, 106 pounds, wanderer by nature. Approximate time of death was 5:15 last night," Mickie said, reading off a clipboard; he had given up on trying to stop her.  
"A ronin, eh? Wait, where's his sword?" Sabrina asked, looking around.  
"That's the murder weapon," he said, "It's currently at the crime lab being dusted for fingerprints."  
"Man, done in by his own—"  
"Ahem." Sabrina cringed again and turned around, to be face to face with a boy. He had short tidy light blue hair and cold blue eyes, his clothes consisting of a dark blue police uniform; he looked particularly annoyed. Arms crossed he stood behind her with a less than pleased expression.  
She smiled weakly, " Um, hi Chief Hikari, heh, um, nice day isn't it?"  
He glared at her coldly, "Who let you into this crime scene, Nightshade? What are you doing here?"  
Sabrina stood up straight, "I came in of my own accord. Tricked some of your fine men into letting me in. As for my reason, I'm a PI. This case was given to me by a very special person. They were worried about what had happened here, so they came to the best in town," she smiled, "Me."  
Captain Hikari sighed and shook his head, "Nightshade, get out of here. This is an /active/ crime scene, and you are NOT a police officer," his eyes suddenly got softer, "Not anymore at least."  
Sabrina blinked, then looked away before turning to leave, "fine..."  
As she left another of the police officers came over to Mickie, "What's up between her and the Chief?"  
Mickie sighed, "Something happened a few years back, and those two have never been the same."  
The police man looked at him, "What? What happened?"  
Mickie turned back to the body but not before saying, "Chief Hikari betrayed her."

Sabrina sighed, and put her hands in her coat pocket. She was lucky she remembered to wear it, since here in Hyrius, you never knew what was going to happen next, whether it was weather-related or everyday life-related.  
Hyrius was a large city, with more than 100,000 residents. It was a mostly normal city, with the normal restaurants, like McDonalds, and even a few public libraries. But Hyrius wasn't completely normal. There was always the undeniable fact that, in addition to its human residents, it had demons, vampires, half breeds, angels, devils, and the like. Murder was nothing new to it, one seeming to happen once a day at least of late. It was said that Hyrius itself had been built atop ancient ruins, magical ones at that, an ancient city it seemed. Maybe that was why it seemed that Hyrius attracted outcasts, outsiders, people who never really belonged anywhere, but seemed to belong there; maybe that was why Sabrina felt so at home in the odd city.  
She made her way to Maguro Place, which was the current town square and hence hot spot for info on anything, from new song releases not yet even recorded to snitch info. The latter was her reason for coming.  
She sighed and looked around, "Lets see, Yuki should be in….here."  
She went into a shabby-looking place; the inside smelled of blood and beer, which just made Sabrina smile. Inside it looked like just another bar, men drinking, talking, throwing little people at dartboards instead of darts. This mostly bored her, until she found who she was looking for.  
He was sitting back in his chair up against a wall, feet up on the table. He wore a blue high school uniform and had jet black hair. He looked asleep when Sabrina walked over. She slammed her fist on the table, and startled him awake. He jumped, eyes wide open and looked around, "What? Where's the fire?"  
"It's just me, Kurai," she said, "You know, your twin sister Sabrina, remember?"  
Kurai Nightshade looked at her, "Oh yeah, Sabs. Yo. What's up?"  
"A new case, that's what's up," Sabrina said, sitting down opposite him, "I-"  
Kurai covered her mouth quickly, putting a finger to his lips, "Shh, you want the wrong ears to hear ya? Come on."  
He got up, his hands in his pocket and walked out of the bar, Sabrina following right behind.  
They went across the square to another place, a restaurant. They got seats and then as the waitress showed up, the twins got some menus.  
"Some root beer for me please," said Sabrina; Kurai ordered some ice tea and the waitress nodded, leaving.  
Sabrina looked at Kurai and leaned over the table, "Now spill. What do you know about a ronin named Himura Kenshin?"  
"Himura, eh?" Kurai said smirking; he leaned back, and looked up at the ceiling, his arms crossed, "hmmm….From what I heard," he looked back at her with a slight grin, "well, what I got might not be what you're lookin' for, sis."  
"Cut the mystery act, Kurai," Sabrina said, "I can't know if it's what I'm looking for unless you tell. You're a information collector, remember? You give me info when I need it, and I need it now."  
Kurai put up his hands, "Fine, Fine, I'll be a good little birdie and sing," he took out a large file from inside his coat and put it on the table, "here, in there is all you need to know about Kenshin, or Shinta, Himura, past and present. Family, friends, sword style, everything. Oh look, what wonderful timing. Our drinks have arrived."  
The waitress came over and put down their drinks, then smiled and left. Sabrina sighed, took the file, put it in her black bag, then preceded to drink her root beer, "thanks Kurie."  
"Hey what's a snitch fer except helping private eyes?" He said drinking his iced tea.  
She smiled a bit and glanced out the window, wondering something; exactly what had happened to Himura Kenshin. Something felt wrong, something in her city was changing and she didn't know if she liked the change.

Veneziano: a redone Silver Blood! ENJOY! Ve~


End file.
